


I've Got You

by gamergirl929



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Again, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, WWE - Freeform, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: After a grueling tag team match with Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan, Sasha takes care of Bayley in the trainers room.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, hand slipped. 
> 
> I was inspired by last weeks tag team match, Sasha Banks and Bayley VS Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan! 
> 
> Remember, all mistakes are my OWN! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Sasha sat on the floor beside Bayley with the brunette’s head in her lap as she gently held Bayley’s hand. She watches as the Riott Squad moves up the ramp, their hands held high as they smile triumphantly.

Sasha scans Bayley for injuries as the brunette slowly starts to get to her feet.

“Careful.” Sasha whispers, placing a hand on Bayley’s back to steady her.

The crowd cheers as she guides Bayley up the ramp, behind the curtain and backstage.

Sasha guides Bayley towards the trainer’s room, noting every hiss and wince the woman releases.

The two make it to the trainer’s room and Sasha slowly guides her over to the table before patting the cushioned seat.

Bayley hisses as she slips onto the trainer’s table, her teeth clenched.

“I’ve got it…” Sasha smiles at the nearby trainer who makes his way over with an ice pack. He slowly nods as he hands Sasha the chilled pack.

Sasha gives him a look and the trainer nods with a smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Bayley eyes were closed tightly, her arms hurt, her back hurt, but mostly, her face hurt. She lets out a tiny gasp and her eyes flash open when she feels Sasha gently cup her chin, her thumb dragging softly across her cheek.

Involuntarily, her eyes close and she hums softly.  

Sasha smiles softly as she moves to gently cup Bayley’s cheek, noting Bayley’s slight grimace.

“Does it hurt…?” She asks as she gently drags her thumb back and forth across Bayley’s skin.

The brunette sighs and leans into Sasha’s touch. “It doesn’t hurt too bad now…” She mumbles and Sasha grins.

Sasha takes a deep breath and steps forwards. She pushes Bayley’s legs apart, so she can move to stand in between them.

Sasha slips her arms around Bayley, holding her gently. She closes her eyes with a frown. “I’m sorry…” She whispers.

Bayley’s brow furrows and she pulls back from the purple haired woman, neither going too far, arms still loosely wrapped around one another.

“Why?” The brunette asks and Sasha sighs.

 “I wasn’t much help tonight…” She fidgets and Bayley smiles, finding it endearing.

Bayley pulls Sasha back in and gives the smaller woman a tight squeeze. “It’s okay, don’t worry…” She whispers and the two slowly separate.

Sasha grabs the ice pack from the table beside Bayley and slowly brings it up to Bayley’s face. “It’s cold.” She mutters as she gently places it on Bayley’s cheek.

The brunette closes her eyes as she gasps softly, goosebumps sprouting on her arms and legs. She lets out a shiver and Sasha smiles. “Is it helping…?” She asks and Bayley shrugs.

Bayley opens her mouth to say something, before quickly closing it, her cheeks flushing a dark shade of red.

Sasha’s brow furrows. “Are you okay?” She asks as she pulls the ice pack away from Bayley’s red cheek.

Bayley opens one eye, peeking out. When she sees Sasha watching her, both her eyes flash open.

“Ummmm…” Bayley swallows hard as she nervously plays with her fingers.  

Sasha takes a step forwards and Bayley swallows even harder.

The purple haired woman smiles as she gently cups the injured side of Bayley’s face, her thumb gently dragging across her pink, and cold skin.  

“Was this better than the ice pack?” Sasha smiles and Bayley closes her eyes with a content hum.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Sasha smiles and Bayley gives her a lazy smile back.

Sasha continues her menstruations. Her eyes dart around Bayley’s features and she smiles softly.

Sasha can feel her own skin starting to flush as her eyes drop down to Bayley’s lightly parted lips. She swipes her tongue across her dry lips as her heart slams in her chest.

Sasha had noticed that every now and then, recently, even when their feud was going on, her eyes would somehow wander down to Bayley’s lips. Her chest would flutter, and her mouth would go dry, but she would quickly glance back up, eyes locking with angry brown orbs.

Sasha is so deep in thought she doesn’t realize she is leaning forwards, the distance between her and Bayley lessening and lessening, until Sasha’s lips meet Bayley’s in a short kiss.

Bayley’s’ eyes flash open and she gasps loudly, her lips unmoving.

Sasha flies backwards, so far indeed that she meets the opposite wall, her back pressing against it. “Bayley I’m… I-I’m so…” Sasha runs her hands nervously through her hair as she stammers.

Bayley watches the purple haired woman curiously as she slips off the trainer’s table and slowly makes her way across the room towards Sasha.

Bayley smiles as she watches Sasha mutter under her breath, as if trying to figure out what to say.

Sasha tries to gather her words as she babbles, her eyes on the ceiling as she tries to form an apology.

Suddenly, hands gently grab her wrists and she’s pushed back against the wall behind her, hands above her head as Bayley pins her wrists to the wall.

“Bayley…” Sasha mutters and the brunette smiles as she leans forwards. She gently bumps her nose against Sasha’s and the woman giggles.

Bayley leans close to Sasha’s ear and mutters softly. “So, what was that kiss for…?” Bayley asks. She closes her eyes when she feels Sasha’s hot breath puffing against her ear.

“I…” Sasha swallows hard. “I’ve been…” Sasha pause and Bayley smiles. She leans back and watches as Sasha nervously tries to gather her words again.

Two pairs of brown orbs lock and Bayley smiles softly, earning on in return from the nervous woman.

The purple haired woman takes a deep breath. “I’ve been wanting to for a long time…” Sasha finally finishes and Bayley grins.

The brunette gently squeezes Sasha’s wrists, that are still pinned above her head and she slowly leans forward.

Sasha lets out a soft gasp when, this time, it’s Bayley’s lips meet hers in a soft kiss.

Brown orbs disappear behind closed eyes lids and the two women get lost in the kiss, Bayley pulling back before leaning in, changing the angle of the kiss.

Bayley gives Sasha’s lip a gentle bite and Sasha melts into the kiss.

The brunette once again nips at her lip, pulling it a bit before leaning in for another kiss, trapping Sasha’s bottom lip between her own.

The two women slowly pull apart air an unfortunate necessity.

Bayley and Sasha’s eyes lock, both women’s cheeks a bright red, their chests heaving.

Sasha tries to lean forwards but can’t considering her wrists are still pinned to the wall. She huffs loudly, and Bayley gives her a smirk.

The brunette leans forwards with a grin, her and Sasha’s lips inches apart. Just as Sasha is about to kiss her, Bayley abruptly pulls back with a grin.

“Bayley…” Sasha whines and the brunette smirks. “Fine…” She smiles leaning forwards to kiss the other woman firmly.

The two women are so lost in the kiss, they don’t notice the door to the trainer’s room opening.

Behind them, someone clears their throat and the two women spring apart, faces blood red.

Seth Rollins stands in the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest.

“About time.” He smirks, and Sasha rolls her eyes while Bayley blushes even harder.

“Seth.” Sasha glares at him and Seth holds his hands up in defeat.

“Alright, alright, I’ll go.” He smirks as he moves out the doorway.

“Hey Roman! You owe me 20 bucks!” Seth shouts as he pulls the door closed behind him, leaving Bayley and Sasha in the trainer’s room, both laughing loudly.

Sasha slips her arms around Bayley and leans forwards, pressing one last, soft kiss to the women’s lips before pulling back.

“We should head out before someone else barges in.” Sasha smiles as she takes Bayley’s hand and the two move towards the trainer’s room door, fingers intertwined and wide smiles on their faces.  

**Author's Note:**

> So! What did you think? 
> 
> I would love to hear you thoughts so feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> You can find me at http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com/! Feel free to send me prompt ideas!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
